


Buried Secrets

by Marf_Redux



Series: Buried Secrets Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Bruce's lawyer reveals that some accusations against his father have shown up. Alfred worried their may be some truth to them.





	Buried Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> I know canon has done the Wayne's weren't the saints Bruce thinks they are before but I've never been satisfied with it. So this is the first in a series of fics playing with that idea.

Buried Secrets

“Thank you for coming Mr. Wayne,” the lawyer said looking tired. “A situation has come up that well it is complicated.” He hung back watching Master Bruce do the bored rich play boy routine as he looked around the office lazily. He knew that he was actually cataloging everything and double checking all possible avenues of attack but it just looked like a bored billionaire who didn’t want to be here.

“I had a bit of free time and you did say it was urgent,” Master Bruce said easily. “So hurry it up my date doesn’t like to be kept waiting, she’s a swim suit model you know.” He knew that the young lady in question was simply dating Bruce to get her photo in the papers so she’d happily wait all night for him to show up without complaint.

“Look Mr. Wayne there is no easy way to say this we have been threatened with a paternity suit against the Wayne estate,” the lawyer said and he noticed Bruce’s subtle shift it wasn’t noticeable to anyone but him but there was far more of the Bat sitting there than the play boy now. “It appears that a lawyer has gotten a list of potential half siblings from affairs your father had over the years and wants us to settle or he’ll take it to the courts demanding a DNA test.”

“My father did not ever cheat on my mother,” Master Bruce said though the tone was again more Batman than playboy. “Find out everything you can about this lawyer and his supposed clients and keep it out of the press that’s what your being paid for.” He stood up angrily then and left the room. He saw the poor lawyer looking shell shocked in all the time he’d worked for Bruce Wayne he’d never seen that side of him.

He followed after and found Bruce frowning in the elevator, “You gave that poor lawyer quiet a shock Master Bruce,” he said easily. “I know these accusations against your father are uncomfortable but you yourself stress the importance of staying in control.” It was the gentlest of rebukes but he saw Master Bruce stiffen.

“Your right,” he said after a moment. “Send him a gift basket or something I’ll handle the matter of these lies myself.” He should have expected this and the worst part was he feared there might be some truth to these allegations. It was easy for Bruce to forget that his parents were human and not perfect saint like figures struck down in the dark. He had only been their butler for a few years before they were gone and while he respected them both they were not what Bruce had made them in his mind. 

He had often feared that sooner or later some very human indiscretion of the Wayne family would surface and shatter Bruce’s carefully constructed image of the perfect parents but it never had until perhaps now. At times like this he desperately wished he’d been able to raise Bruce himself instead of watching from afar with Dr. Thompkins as Bruce’s uncle Phillip Kane had ignored Bruce’s issues and simply indulged the boy in learning whatever struck his fancy. 

He wondered if they had been able to get him the help he clearly needed if there ever would have been a Batman. It was a selfish thought he knew how much good Batman did for the world but he still thought Bruce deserved a happy life and wasn’t sure that was ever going to be possible with the Bat’s shadow over everything.

Now the specter of buried secrets threatened to make things even worse and he wasn’t sure he still had it in him to watch the man he loved like a son set out on a self destructive path. He hoped the feeling of dread was wrong and that there were no buried secrets out there that this was just some scum bag lawyer looking for an easy pay out but he still felt a sense of dread.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
